


Premiere rencontre

by TaraLexaForever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, FemReader - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraLexaForever/pseuds/TaraLexaForever
Summary: Ta rencontre avec Wanda lors d'une soirée arrosée





	

Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de venir ici pour me saouler,il y un type louche qui me mate depuis cinq minute et il regarde mon verre souvent,donc soit il a très soif et en envisage de le voler,soit il m'a drogue et très bientôt je vais m'évanouir et il vas prétendre être mon amie pour me ramener,soit il attend juste que je me sois saouler pour venir me draguer ou alors il s'inquiète que je vomisse sur son plancher puisque c'est le propriétaire.  
Mais la musique est pas mal,enfin je croie,j'ai tendance a m'isoler du monde et entendre des trucs complètement différents.  
Peut être que je devrais arrêter de boire mais a chaque fois que je pense a rentre chez moi,je pense a ma précédente relation désastreuse qui vient de me larguer en disant que je suis inutile et collante.  
Et a chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer d'ailleurs je sent les larmes venir alors je recommande un shot,ca vas me faire penser a autre chose.  
J'entend la porte claquer et waouh elle s'est décrochée,cool.  
Encore plus cool,les avengers,chouette,je suis pas fan au point de m'évanouir devant eux mais si j'avait pas bue j'aurais sans doute profitée de ce moment pour essayer de discuter avec eux,après ils doivent avoir plein de trucs super cool et extra paranormal,sauf que la j'étais juste déprimée et j'ai recommandé un verre.  
J'entendis la chaise a cote de moi racler le sol et je tournais la tete pour voir la sorcière rouge,très jolie et qui me souriait,tiens une star me sourit,ca me fit rigoler et la brune a cote de moi,arqua un sourcil,de toute évidence confuse et me tendit la main en disant"bonjour,je m'appelle Wanda"  
Okay,c'est vraiment beau comme prénom et puis je ne pouvais pas continuer a l'appeler sorcière rouge puisque apparemment elle comptait me parler,je lui serrai la main et elle très chaude,c'était trop agréable,je me reconcentrer et lui dit en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop saoule"saluut,moi c'est Fran,je trouve vraiment canon et ma copine vient de me plaqué parce que je suis nulle"  
Okay j'avais un peu trop allongée le salut et je lui avais dit que je venait d'être larguée alors qu'on se parle depuis dix seconde mais elle avait peut être pas remarquée que j'étais légèrement ivre,non?  
Son expression s'assombrit et elle me dit"toi tu est magnifique et si elle n'as pas sut te garder comme elle l'aurait du alors tant mieux pour moi"  
Elle se leva en gardant ma mains dans la sienne et me demanda,"une danse?si il te plait"  
J'acquiescai en me levant tandis qu'elle me guidai vers la piste,peut être que ça durera en tout cas,je l'aimais bien et elle était mignonne,en plus elle était apparemment décidée a me tenir compagnie,j'espérais que ça durerait mais la fin de la soirée nous le diras n'est ce pas?


End file.
